Sin retorno
by MeryAnne07
Summary: "...Porque si amarte es un pecado, arderé en el infierno feliz por la eternidad..." Ella no puede evitar amarlo. Está atada a él y jamás podrá escapar. Su amor es su condena... Simplemente SasuSaku.


**Ayer, mientras escribía el capítulo nuevo de "Sakura Uchiha" (otro fic) me dio algo. No sé qué, pero automaticamente cerré el archivo donde estaba escribiendo para la otra historia y me puse a escribir en una página totalmente en blanco.**

**Palabras sueltas... frases que se me ocurrían en el momento... **

**Y al final, no sé cómo, quedó esto que les traigo.**

**En ningún momento paré de escribir ni cambié algo. Fue un escrito totalmente espontaneo, diferente a lo que yo suelo hacer (sin embargo con "Memorias de un Vengador" también me pasó algo como esto).**

**No tiene una trama. No tiene un final ni tampoco sé si tiene un principio. Es simplemente lo que es. Es SasuSaku, tal y como es.**

**Pensamientos de Sakura, quizás. Su confusión. Su amor. **

**...Su todo.**

**Sin Retorno.**

Si por una vez, Sasuke-kun, yo te dijera… no, si por una vez, Sasuke-kun, yo te pidiera… si te rogara que me dieras una migaja del amor que yo te di, ¿tú me lo darías?

¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto: ¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió tanto? Pero no encuentro una respuesta coherente. No sé cuantas veces repasé cada detalle en mi cabeza, pensando en qué podría haber hecho yo para ayudarte, en lo que hice y en lo que no hice.

Cada día me vuelvo más loca pensando en el pasado. Cada encuentro, cada misión, cada sonrisa, cada mirada… cada vez que nuestras pieles se tocaron accidentalmente.

Dímelo ya, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta éste punto tan desagradable? Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede un sólo hecho cambiar las vidas de las personas tan drásticamente en un sólo segundo?

¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de los detalles? ¿En qué te fallé? ¿Cómo pude ayudarte? ¿Cómo podría haberte hecho cambiar?

¿Lo habré, acaso, intentado lo suficiente?

Y dime, Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo en éste momento? ¿Ves las cosas de la misma forma en que yo las veo? Cuando miras a los demás, ¿qué ves?

Acaso… ¿Puedes verme a mí? Cuando me acerco a ti, ¿no me recuerdas? ¿Mi rostro es borroso?

Cuando te hablo, ¿no reconoces mi voz? ¿No entiendes mi idioma?

Acaso… ¿Soy borrosa?

Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron aquella vez, cuando habías cumplido parte de tu venganza… ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Acaso podría yo… pensar igual?

Ojalá yo pudiera ver… tu rostro borroso. Ojalá pudiera… Porque en verdad deseo no ver en lo que te has convertido.

Desearía, por un minuto, poder ver con tus ojos. Ojalá pudiera entender tu odio.

Sasuke-kun, quisiera odiar a la gente de la misma forma en que tú lo haces… Quisiera odiar a todos y ver sus rostros borrosos, para asesinarlos sin piedad, como tú… Sasuke-kun.

Es que a veces pienso que quizás la única forma en que estemos juntos, es en la muerte… y lo que tú vives ahora, es la muerte en vida… ¿no lo crees, Sasuke-kun?

A veces desearía que tú estuvieras en mi lugar y que yo pudiera ocupar el tuyo… Porque preferiría que fueras tú el que tiene el corazón destrozado y que fuera yo la que directamente no tiene un corazón que destrozar.

Porque, Sasuke-kun, ¿tienes corazón? ¿Dónde está?

…Enséñamelo. Quiero llegar a él.

Si no tienes… ¿podría yo construirte uno?

Acaso mi oportunidad… ¿ya no existe?

¿O acaso nunca tuve esa oportunidad?

Quisiera que me respondieras todas esas preguntas, Sasuke-kun.

Quisiera saber si acaso hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

¿Cómo hemos llegado a éste punto? ¿Tiene retorno? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

¿Estás ahí, Sasuke-kun? ¿Ahí, debajo de ese monstruo de pisadas duras? ¿Estás… o no estás?

Realmente… me gustaría poder odiarte. ¿Por qué no puedo? Después de todo, ¿qué razones tengo para no hacerlo?

Me has herido. Has roto mi alma en mil pedazos. Has hecho de mí una humillación… Y no puedo hacer nada.

¿Tú sí me odias, cierto?

Pero yo te amo.

¿Y por qué, dime, prefiero, entonces, mil veces ir al infiero por toda la eternidad que vivir eternamente entre los ángeles?

_Te quiero_.

_Te necesito._

¿Dónde estás, Sasuke-kun?

¿Dónde está tu corazón?

Respóndeme.

Devuélveme mi alma. Devuélveme el corazón en el mismo estado en el que te lo entregué.

¿Por qué no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como olvidar? ¿Por qué no puedes ser el mismo que antes?

_Vuelve, Sasuke-kun. Vuelve para mí._

_Déjame construirte un corazón. Déjame amarte._

¿Me odias, Sasuke-kun?

No me respondas, no quiero saber la respuesta.

¿Pero por qué no puedo yo odiarte?

¿Qué has hecho tú por mí? ¿Qué sacrificio has hecho tú por mí?

Me abandonaste. Me dejaste tirada. Me destrozaste el alma como si fuese un pedazo de papel.

Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no puedo, entonces, odiarte?

_Te amo y no puedo evitarlo._

_Te deseo a mi lado y no puedo evadirlo._

Quiero ayudarte y no sé cómo, porque no sé tampoco cómo hemos llegado a éste punto.

¿Acaso no hay un retorno?

¿Tienes tú salvación?

¿Tiene mi cabeza salvación?

Me volveré loca, porque prefiero morirme antes de que vivir una vida larga sin ti.

¡Regresa! ¡Hazme regresar!

_Ya no soy yo._

_Yo no me pertenezco más a mí. Te pertenezco a ti._

¿Por qué es eso, Sasuke-kun?

¿Por qué no puedo alejarme?

¿Qué me has hecho, Sasuke-kun?

Me has asesinado lentamente… Pero no puedo escapar.

¿O no quiero hacerlo?

Si acaso tú no tienes salvación, Sasuke-kun… entonces déjame morir contigo.

…_Tú salvación es la mía._

…_Tu oscuridad es la mía._

…_Mi corazón es tuyo._

¿Hay acaso algún retorno, Sasuke-kun?

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, ¿qué podría hacer yo para evitarlo?

_Si acaso no pudiera hacer nada, no me importaría. _

_Elegiría por siempre conocerte. _

_Elegiría por siempre el sufrimiento y el dolor. _

_Elegiría, sin dudas, haberme enamorado de ti._

_Jamás te dejaré._

Puedes irte muy lejos. Ódiame, lastímame, hiéreme… Pero no me pidas que no te ame.

¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?

…_Porque no puedo dejar de amarte._

Y si no puedes volver… si no eres capaz de olvidar… si no eres capaz de perdonar… No me importa.

_No me importa en lo absoluto. Porque elegiré estar a tu lado en la oscuridad._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?

Porque no me enamoré de alguien normal.

…Me enamoré de ti.

No hay retorno, Sasuke-kun.

_Lo que es ahora, siempre será. _

_Mi amor por ti siempre será._

_Mi corazón siempre será el tuyo. _

_Sencillamente te amo._

Con cada suspiro que das, yo hiperventilo.

Con cada muerte que ocasionas, yo me desangro.

Con cada amenaza que haces, yo me desgarro.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

…_No puedo evitar amarte._

_Eres tú. Eres mi otra mitad._

_Me faltas._

_Te necesito._

¡Regresa, Sasuke-kun!

¿…Tenemos retorno…?

Observa la luz, Sasuke-kun. ¿No es bello el Sol? Tan diferente a la noche.

La Luna no llega a iluminarlo todo. Pero observa el Sol, Sasuke-kun. ¿No ves la claridad?

…Ilumínate.

…Observa el Sol.

_Conviértete en mi Sol. _

¿Necesitas una salvación, Sasuke-kun?

_Creo que yo la necesito más que tú._

…No entiendo cómo llegamos a éste punto. Nosotros, ambos.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo llegamos al punto en que yo necesitara una salvación más que tú?

Dímelo, Sasuke-kun.

Pero explícame por qué, tan irónicamente, al igual que tú, no quiero ser salvada.

Quiero la oscuridad. La prefiero.

_La amo._

_Te amo._

No puedo evitarlo.

La luz me ciega. La oscuridad me da esperanzas.

…Tú eres mi oscuridad.

¿Alguna vez serás mi luz?

_Para ya, Sasuke-kun._

Déjalo.

Olvídalo.

Perdónalo.

¿No lo entiendes?

Te amo.

…_Siempre lo haré._

No puedo evitarlo. Eres mi destrucción, y quiero que lo seas.

No mueras. No te permitas morir, por favor.

Sálvate.

_Si mueres, moriré contigo._

¿Te gustaría acaso que muriera?

Me pregunto a veces… ¿te importaría si yo muriera?

…_No quiero escuchar la respuesta._

Sólo sé que si tú murieras, yo me iría contigo.

¿Cuándo hemos llegado a éste punto?

No quiero pensar, no quiero recordar.

Sólo quiero estar contigo.

¿Es tan complicado?

_…Por favor, no te vayas tan allá. No puedo ver nada. Es demasiado oscuro. Ven un poco más acá, que esa oscuridad es demasiado. No la soporto. Necesito la oscuridad que me da esperanzas, no la que me da miedo._

¿Por qué si me da miedo, no me alejo?

_No puedo._

¿Por qué no puedo…?

_Porque te amo._

¿En qué momento llegamos a éste punto? ¿Acaso no hay retorno…?

…_No lo hay…_

…_Sólo tenemos esto. _

La pregunta es, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haremos con esto?

¿…Cómo terminará esto…?

Oh, Sasuke-kun… Si termina en el infierno, arrástrame al fondo contigo.

_...Por favor, te lo ruego, amor mío..._

_...Porque si amarte es un pecado, arderé en el infierno feliz por la eternidad..._


End file.
